


Планета Малфой в созвездии Дракона

by fandomHarryPotter2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Fantastic, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarryPotter2019/pseuds/fandomHarryPotter2019
Summary: Гарри и Драко купили новый дом и со дня на день ждут гостей. Гости приходят — но вовсе не те, кого ожидали.





	Планета Малфой в созвездии Дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Гарри повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Драко. Его глаза были широко открыты, словно он внимательно изучал несуществующие трещины на потолке, хотя, скорее всего, просто в сотый раз за день прогонял в голове мысли о послезавтрашнем мероприятии.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — на всякий случай сказал Гарри и зевнул: спать хотелось невыносимо. — Это всего лишь новоселье, а не министерский прием.   
  
— На министерском приеме все было бы согласовано за год, — тоскливо отозвался Драко. — А тут — за два дня. Кто знает, что пойдет не так? Я уверен, что эта бестолковая доставка пришлет не те стулья, и тогда где мы рассадим гостей? На трансфигурированные в стулья ящики? Наших дивана и единственного кресла хватит только на…  
  
Гарри положил ладонь на его рот, и Драко замолчал, резко выдохнув через нос.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — повторил Гарри, решая, стоит ли задавать мучивший его весь вечер вопрос, когда Драко и без того на взводе. — Мы переживем нашествие и твоих, и моих друзей. Послушай, — все же решившись, сказал он. — Есть кое-что, что я хотел бы с тобой обсудить.  
  
Гарри убрал руку, и Драко повернул голову. Даже в таком полумраке стало видно, как расширились его глаза.  
  
— Не говори, что завтра придет еще и твой драгоценный лесничий. Заказанные стулья очень маленькие! Впрочем, мы можем посадить его на диван, но тогда придется менять расположение…  
  
— Драко, — мягко остановил Гарри, удивляясь, насколько близко тот попал в цель. — Не Хагрид. Кое-кто другой.  
  
— Та-ак.  
  
— К Гермионе в субботу приехала подруга по переписке, — пояснил Гарри. — Из Хорватии. Она задержится в Лондоне на несколько месяцев, и Гермиона поинтересовалась, нельзя ли пригласить её с собой.   
  
— Мы же договорились, что каждый приглашает кого хочет, — подумав, напомнил Драко. — Но за нее ты просишь отдельно. В чем подвох, Поттер?  
  
Гарри вздохнул.   
  
— Ее воспитывала родная тетка, которая училась в местной магической школе и работала в хорватском министерстве магии.   
  
— Зачем мне это знать?  
  
— И является одним из лучших специалистов в заклинаниях.  
  
— Поттер!  
  
— Ну… — медленно протянул Гарри. — Как видишь, подруга Гермионы связана с магами, поэтому хорошо знакома с магической жизнью. И мы не нарушим Статут о секретности, даже если пригласим ее к нам.  
  
— Хорошо знакома… — задумчиво повторил Драко. — Статут?.. Она — маггл, Поттер?!  
  
Хотя бы самое сложное осталось позади.  
  
— Да.  
  
Повисла тишина. Гарри старался ни о чем не думать, просто лежал и смотрел, как менялись эмоции на лице Драко — от злости до недоумения, — а затем спросил:  
  
— Что скажешь?  
  
— Я смирился с тем, что Грейнджер появлялась в твоей квартире каждую неделю, и даже стал находить удовольствие от общения с ней, — спокойно сказал Драко, и именно по этому спокойствию стало понятно, что он зол. — И ничего не говорил, когда ты стал общаться с тем самым сквибом… как его там?  
  
— Ты прекрасно помнишь имя Майкла.  
  
— Майкл, да. И еще я ездил с тобой к лесничему в гости.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но ты собираешься пригласить маггла в наш новый общий дом, Поттер. Не кажется ли тебе, что настало твое время уступать?  
  
— Ты общаешься с Гермионой чаще, чем я, — сказал Гарри, стараясь не закипать. — А того самого сквибба, как ты выразился, ты вспомнил первый, когда мы разговаривали о списке гостей. Когда тебе самому что-то доставляет удовольствие, это не уступки, Драко!  
  
— Но маггл!  
  
— Твоя Панси вышла замуж за маггла!  
  
— И с тех пор она не появлялась на пороге моего дома. Ты знаешь мой ответ, Поттер.  
  
Гарри скрипнул зубами.   
  
— Я уступил тебе, когда ты был против поехать отдыхать в горы. Как ты сказал тогда?  
  
— Там был маггловский отель!  
  
— Именно! — согласился Гарри. — И это был лучший маггловский отель и подарок Джинни на Рождество.   
  
— Не говори слова “лучший” и “маггл” в одном предложении.  
  
— И Гермиона с Роном провели там чудесные три дня. А где были мы, Драко?  
  
Тот промолчал, и Гарри сердито напомнил:  
  
— В том жутком особняке на болоте, в котором по ночам орало сумасшедшее привидение, а днем весь двор кишел гномами! Зато пятьсот лет подряд он принадлежал чистокровной семье! Или когда мы не появлялись у Гермионы с Роном, пока у них гостили ее родители? Я врал ей в ответ на каждое приглашение!  
  
— Мое право выбирать, с кем...  
  
— Ты не знаком ни с одним магглом, но относишься к ним так, как будто они причинили тебе хоть какой-то вред.  
  
— Я вообще не люблю тупых созданий, Поттер.  
  
Гарри открыл рот, собираясь ответить что-нибудь резкое, но передумал, скривился и повернулся на спину.  
  
— Ясно. То есть… Да, ясно. Я напишу Гермионе, что мы против.  
  
Вновь повисла тишина. Спор был давний, все аргументы уже высказывались сотню раз, но так ни к чему и не привели. Во всем остальном они давно уже научились понимать друг друга почти без слов, Драко умел быть самым радушным хозяином с любым, даже пренеприятнейшим магом, мог улыбаться на приемах бывшим врагам, мог прекрасно проводить время с Роном, но…  
  
Но его отношение к магглам, взращенное и тщательно лелеемое с детства, не нужное даже ему самому, мешающее увидеть весь остальной мир, кроме его магической части, иногда доводило...   
  
В окне мелькнула вспышка ослепляющего света. Раздался пронзительный гул, а следом за ним — грохот и шипение. Стекла противно задребезжали, а дом задрожал, как будто кто-то пнул его огромной ногой. Сердце подпрыгнуло к самому горлу; Гарри, не успев ни о чем подумать, скатился с кровати, утаскивая за собой Драко, прижал его голову к полу, на всякий случай зажмурился и вслепую зашарил рукой по тумбочке в поисках волшебной палочки.  
  
Все стихло. А потом со двора донесся громкий писк.  
  
  
***  
  
— Ну, что ж… — растерянно сказал лохматый Драко через пару минут. — Если ты видишь то же, что и я, то в нашем дворе…  
  
— Сидит дракон, — так же растерянно сказал Гарри, и оба уставились в одну точку.  
  
Во дворе действительно сидел дракон, если это маленькое, размером с бладжер, существо, смотревшее на Гарри абсолютно круглыми глазами, можно было назвать именно так. Тут же нашелся поваленный древний дуб, и еще — пустая неглубокая яма, которая час назад была наполненным водой прудом.  
  
— Он выпил всю воду?.. — не очень внятно спросил Драко. — Или просто выплеснул ее?.. Но тут же сухо!.. Как он произвел столько шума?.. Он же совсем маленький, Поттер! Откуда он взялся?.. Как он преодолел защитный барьер вокруг дома?.. Почему...  
  
Дракон пискнул. Писк разнесся по всей округе, откуда только взялась такая мощь в его маленькой глотке. Гарри на всякий случай загородил собой Драко, но тот сразу же вылез вперед и возмущенно буркнул:  
  
— У меня есть палочка.  
  
— Драконы трудно поддаются заклинаниям, — возразил Гарри, судорожно припоминая скудную информацию, вычитанную о драконах перед Турниром. — И Чарли всегда предупреждал, что лучше их не злить.  
  
Драко фыркнул.  
  
— Он меньше моей головы. По-твоему, я боюсь кого-то, кого без труда могу унести в одной...  
  
Крошечные пики на шее дракона встали дыбом, и он чихнул. Из его пасти вырвалась длинная струя синего огня, поджигая и без того пострадавший дуб, и Драко озадаченно замолчал. В свете пламени чешуя дракона заполыхала всеми цветами радуги, озаряя двор яркими мерцающими бликами. Это было так красиво, что Гарри, залюбовавшись, на мгновение забыл об опасности.  
  
Но быстро очнулся, обругал себя за потерю бдительности и потушил костер Агуаменти.  
  
— Маленький монстр! — воскликнул Драко с восхищением и тут же предложил: — Поттер, давай оставим его себе. Он будет встречать гостей, а если придут очередные твои поклонницы, отгонять их от порога.  
  
— С этим вполне справляется барьер, — сказал Гарри. Дым от потушенного костра дотянулся до дракона; тот развернулся в сторону дома и растопырил свои пики, явно собираясь опять чихнуть. — Да чтоб тебя! — заорал Гарри. — Эй, а ну перестань, иначе окачу тебя водой!  
  
Но дракон все же чихнул. Правда, на сей раз чих получился совсем слабый, и из ноздрей вырвались только две тонкие струи пара, не причинив никому никакого вреда. После этого дракон зевнул, показав маленький зеленый язык, и улегся на землю, не обращая никакого внимания на смотрящих на него людей.  
  
Гарри с облегчением выдохнул и твердо сказал:  
  
— Нам нужна помощь.   
  
Через час двор наполнился светом, шумом и незнакомыми крепкими ребятами, как один одетыми в темные куртки с эмблемами, такие же темные штаны и грубые ботинки на высокой платформе. Гарри, старательно стороживший дракона все это время, наконец-то опустил палочку и расплылся в широкой улыбке, заметив спешившего к нему Чарли Уизли.  
  
После короткого, но теплого приветствия Чарли поинтересовался:  
  
— Не можешь жить без приключений, приятель?   
  
Гарри развел руками.  
  
— Сами валятся с неба. Мы уже и магический барьер поставили, и на окраину переехали — все равно они меня нашли.  
  
— Вот это и странно, — сказал Чарли, нахмурившись. Он почесал заросший щетиной подбородок и пояснил: — Драконы ведь не могут пробить магическую защиту, Гарри. Она стоит у нас годами, и ни разу ни один дракон не покинул территорию. Тем более такой мелкий. Ты уверен, что у вас нет прорехи?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Драко осмотрел барьер.  
  
— Дела-а, — задумчиво протянул Чарли. Он отвернулся и посмотрел на бывший пруд, в центре которого, положив голову на лапы, мирно спал дракон. — Он не пытался покинуть яму?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Совсем не взлетал?  
  
— Нет.   
  
— Вы его не ранили?  
  
— Нет! Мы его вообще не трогали, это он чуть не спалил наш двор.  
  
Чарли прищурился, затем спустился в пруд и пошел в сторону дракона, стараясь шагать как можно мягче. Его ребята тут же напряглись и обступили яму со всех сторон, направив на дракона палочки. Но Гарри почему-то показалось, что даже если бы они начали распевать песни во всю глотку, дракон бы не шелохнулся: он заснул почти сразу, как окончательно потух разведенный им костер, настолько быстро, словно давным-давно не отдыхал.  
  
Чарли сел на корточки и осторожно коснулся чешуи. И тут же одернул руку.  
  
— Горячая! Что за черт…  
  
Следующие пять минут он молча осматривал дракона со всех сторон, ползая вокруг него на коленях, разве что не перевернул его на спину, пытаясь пощупать живот. Затем встал, отряхнул штаны от налипшей грязи и вернулся на берег пруда.  
  
— Он… странный, — обескуражено сообщил Чарли. — Шесть ног и два хвоста. Почему два?.. Во втором нет никакого смысла! Чешуя как будто стальная. И маленькое монокрыло…  
  
Его ребята уставились на дракона, как маггл на призрака, а Гарри ничего не понял и вопросительно посмотрел на Драко. Тот пожал плечами.   
  
— То есть… — начал кто-то из толпы, но Чарли перебил:  
  
— Да. Одно заостренное крыло, которое совершенно не предназначено для полетов по воздуху… Да как он вообще мог сюда прилететь? — словно очнувшись, громко крикнул он. Гарри никогда прежде не видел его таким взбудораженным. — Это же просто невозможно! Для этого ему нужно было бы что-то… Что-то, что толкало бы его, а крыло просто задавало направление! Может быть, его просто скинули откуда-то с...  
  
Воздух неожиданно задрожал мелкой рябью, как будто и без того событий за день было недостаточно, и все вокруг наполнилось странным вибрирующим звуком, заглушая дальнейшие слова Чарли. Откуда-то потянуло сухим, душным теплом с вонью горелого масла; Гарри посмотрел на дракона, но тот продолжал спать как ни в чем не бывало, даже, кажется, почти перестав дышать.  
  
Зато Драко неожиданно то ли икнул, то ли ойкнул, позеленел, прижал руку ко рту и медленно осел на землю. Гарри проследил за его взглядом и почувствовал, как мелко задрожали колени от охватившей тело паники.  
  
Он никогда не был трусом, но от такого зрелища отчаянно захотелось бежать.  
  
  
***  
  
— Что там? — с тревогой прошептали за спиной.  
  
Места у единственного окна в гостиной хватило не всем. Гарри, с перекосившимися очками, прижатый к стеклу носом и почти придушенный навалившимися сверху телами, с трудом прохрипел:  
  
— Пока просто стоит.  
  
Он и правда просто стоял — большой космический корабль, умудрившийся втиснуться и в просторный двор, и наружу одновременно, словно и не заметив никакого барьера. Три его… ноги глубоко вошли в землю, утопая на добрых пять футов, а над домом нависла остальная часть: длинная, хорошо освещенная белая капсула с острым клювом и огромными квадратными окнами.   
  
На боку капсулы алела надпись.  
  
— “Пе-гас”, — прочитал кто-то так тихо, что Гарри едва разобрал слово за грохотом собственного сердца в ушах. — Это кириллица!   
  
Никто ему не ответил. Гарри с ужасом вспоминал все истории про пришельцев, которые слышал в детстве: маленький Дадли увлекался передачами про похищение людей, каждый раз радуясь, когда жертву так и не удавалось найти. В школе аврората иногда травили байки про невидимых инопланетян, присасывающихся к головам магов и питающихся энергией заклинаний; раньше все это казалось бредом сумасшедших журналистов и глупых авроров, неспособных расследовать дело, но сейчас, смотря прямо на огромную железную птицу, Гарри уже не был уверен ни в чем на свете.  
  
Но этого все равно не могло быть! Он на всякий случай зажмурился, надеясь, что видение исчезнет, но когда открыл глаза, корабль все еще стоял во дворе.  
  
В их с Драко дворе!  
  
И от этой мысли стало еще хуже.  
  
Корабль дрогнул. Раздался скрежет металла, а затем сверху стала опускаться дверь — как будто неведомое огромное животное медленно раскрывало свою прожорливую пасть. Все затаили дыхание и одновременно подались вперед, окончательно вдавливая Гарри своими телами в острый подоконник.  
  
Дверь опустилась на землю, и все затихло.  
  
— Что это там идет?! — в ужасе вскрикнул тот же голос, который прочел надпись.  
  
В открытом люке показалось… нечто. Оно было похоже на куст с длинными листьями, но при этом передвигалось на коротких корнях, как будто вышагивая маленькими толстыми ножками. Не сказать чтобы его вид внушал сильные опасения — в теплицах профессора Стебль встречались растения и пострашнее, — но все же в шевелении его листьев на фоне льющегося из корабля света чудилось что-то зловещее.  
  
Позади зашептались. Кто-то с надеждой предположил, что это — самый обычный куст, а движение — всего лишь иллюзия; кто-то пробормотал, что именно так и выглядели бы инопланетяне, потому что самый лучший отвлекающий маневр — это притвориться чем-то знакомым для землян. Гарри ничего не говорил, потому что воздуха не хватало даже для вздоха. Но, по-крайней мере, с таким врагом бороться было не так уж и сложно; Гарри утешался этой мыслью ровно до тех пор, пока за кустом не появилось белое существо.  
  
И не сбежало из открытой двери прямо на землю, не дав возможности разглядеть его как следует.  
  
Все дружно охнули и отпрянули от окна. Гарри, получив наконец-то возможность двигаться и нормально дышать, первым делом высмотрел в толпе Драко, убедился, что тот в порядке, и выхватил волшебную палочку из кармана. Пора было защищать свой дом, а не испуганно вжиматься в стену в надежде, что все образуется само собой. Драко, словно прочитав его мысли, с решительным видом полез в карман — и в этот момент Чарли, все еще пялившийся в окно, сердито закричал:  
  
— Это наш дракон! А ну положи его на место!  
  
И рванул к выходу.  
  
— Стой! — заорал Гарри, но Чарли уже не слышал.  
  
Тянуть дальше было невозможно. Ощутив прилив смелости, Гарри кинулся за ним, застрял в дверях вместе с толпой таких же бросившихся на помощь, протолкался вперед, расчищая себе путь локтями, и выбежал во двор. Этих недолгих секунд задержки хватило бы, чтобы чудовище успело сожрать Чарли вместе с потрохами, не оставив даже ботинок; подгоняемый этой мыслью, Гарри побежал еще быстрее, но, разглядев ярко освещенный двор, резко затормозил.  
  
Толпа, бегущая позади, тоже остановилась.  
  
Чарли был жив. Он стоял перед бывшим прудом, направив палочку вперед, а напротив него, с драконом на руках, стояла совершенно обычная светловолосая девочка в белом дутом костюме.  
  
Она посмотрела на Гарри и звонко произнесла непонятное слово.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Пожалуйста, простите Алису, — сказал другой голос на чистейшем английском, и из корабля вышел высокий мужик в точно таком же, как у девочки, костюме. Он остановился напротив Гарри и улыбнулся. — Она сказала: “Здравствуйте”. И правда, здравствуйте.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — машинально отозвался Гарри.  
  
Мужик ничем не напоминал инопланетянина. На вид ему было лет сорок, не больше; его слегка удлиненное, доброе лицо производило приятное впечатление. Гарри, переведя взгляд на девочку, понял, что она похожа на мужика как две капли воды. Отец и дочь? Хотя пришельцы и правда запросто могли принять формы кого-то, кого встречали на Земле, чтобы притвориться чем-то…  
  
Гарри чертыхнулся про себя, устав от этого бреда. Из-за спины тихо вышел Драко и встал рядом, сверля мужика подозрительным взглядом.  
  
— Профессор Селезнёв, — сказал тот и протянул руку. Гарри понадобилось две секунды, чтобы принять окончательное решение: он положил палочку в карман и пожал руку. Ничего страшного не произошло. — А вы?..  
  
— Гарри. Гарри Поттер.  
  
— Драко Малфой, — слегка осипшим голосом представился Драко. — И вы встали… сели… приземлились в наш двор, между прочим!  
  
— Прошу прощения, — отозвался профессор, с удивлением оглядываясь вокруг себя. — Но по картам вашего года здесь нет никакого двора, и сверху мы видели только пустую поляну. Как же так вышло?  
  
Девочка весело засмеялась.  
  
— Папа, ну что же ты, — сказала она, на сей раз на английском. — Это же волшебники. Посмотри, у них есть волшебные палочки. Помнишь, мы с Пашкой Гераскиным летали на их планету? Раньше на Земле у них были магические куполы над домами, значит, мы и не могли их увидеть сверху!  
  
Драко открыл рот. Чарли выронил палочку.   
  
— По картам нашего года… — глупо повторил Гарри, пытаясь осознать услышанное и хоть что-то понять. — Летали на их планету?.. Раньше?... На Земле?.. Да кто вы такие, Мерлин вас побери?!  
  
  
***  
  
— Итак, — тихо сказал Драко, но в царившем вокруг безмолвии его голос был слышен очень хорошо. — Да, итак… Разрешите, я повторю то, что вы сказали? Это не очень-то легко… понять.  
  
Сидящий в единственном кресле профессор кивнул. Девочка — Алиса — пила чай, который сама себе приготовила, сбегав на кухню, и беззаботно болтала ногами.  
  
— Значит, вы с нашей планеты, но... через сто лет.  
  
— Через восемьдесят пять, строго говоря, — поправил профессор, как будто это имело большое значение. Хотя все знакомые Гарри профессора были педантами, любящими точность во всем, — исключая, пожалуй, только Альбуса Дамблдора.  
  
Гарри грустно улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, — согласился Драко, кажется, не особо слушая и говоря сам с собой. — Вы — земляне, как и мы, но магглы. И летаете между звездами в поисках инопланетных животных для своего… — Драко замялся, и профессор помог:  
  
— Космозо.   
  
— Точно. Космического зоопарка… А этот дракон, что залетел в наш двор, — продукт любви между вашим трехголовым драконом Змеем Горандычем из заповедника и привезенной ему в жены самкой дракона с планеты Хан. И он умеет перемещаться во времени...  
  
— Гордынычем, — снова поправил профессор. — Его жена тоже перемещается во времени, но не более трех-пяти дней в разные стороны. На планете Хан все местные жители спасаются так от страшных огненных бурь — просто перепрыгивают на несколько дней вперед, когда они уже закончатся. Мы не были уверены, что детеныши унаследовали эту способность, пока один из них не улетел в прошлое.  
  
— На восемьдесят пять лет назад, — уточнил Драко.  
  
Профессор активно закивал.  
  
— Да. Строго говоря, он не совсем улетел, а просто вывалился в другое время с той точки, в которой сидел. Драконы этого вида не умеют летать. В нашем времени именно на месте вашего дома расположен заповедник сказок, потому что здесь жил какой-то великий сказочный герой. Он потом улетел сражаться с космическими пиратами.  
  
Профессор вдруг посмотрел на Гарри и задумчиво почесал светловолосый затылок. Драко скрестил руки на груди и продолжил допрос:  
  
— И вы решили последовать за ним.  
  
— Мы не решали, — вмешалась Алиса. — Нас упросил Гордыныч, потому что его жена все время плакала. Папа был против, но я его уговорила, пообещав, что целый год не буду сбегать на поиски приключений. Потом в Институте времени на Пегас нацепили какие-то...  
  
— Алиса! — строго одернул профессор, привстав в кресле. — Ты же знаешь, что такую информацию нельзя разглашать в прошлом! Такой технологии еще пока не существует.  
  
— Да, папа, — покорно сказала Алиса. И шепотом закончила: — ...хрусталики!  
  
— Алиса!  
  
Гарри потер лицо и попытался придумать хоть один разумный вопрос, но никаких связных мыслей в голове не нашлось. Поверить во все происходящее вообще было трудно, почти невозможно, но факт оставался фактом: с неба спустился корабль с теми, кто еще даже не родился, и эти кто-то сейчас спокойно сидели в свежевыкрашенной гостиной их дома, попивая чай.   
  
Гермиона бы точно не одобрила такого вмешательства во время.   
  
Если бы поверила, конечно, что можно запрыгнуть так далеко.  
  
С другой стороны, когда-то давно, почти в прошлой жизни, сам Гарри не верил даже в магию, которая сейчас казалась совершенно обыденной вещью.   
  
— Мы не имели права показываться вам на глаза, — врываясь в его размышления, весело сказала Алиса. Кажется, ее это все забавляло. — Вообще никому из прошлого. Мы и не собирались, но ваш невидимый колпак на доме нас обманул.  
  
— Барьер, — сварливо сказал Драко. — Это магический барьер. Но почему магглы вашего времени вообще знают о волшебниках? Мы ведь всегда скрывались и… И Статут!..   
  
Алиса пожала плечом.  
  
— Волшебники жили у нас еще до моего рождения, но потом разлетелись по разным планетам. — Она погладила дракона за острым ухом; тот довольно заурчал и свернулся клубком у ее ноги. — Им мешали летающие машины, ракеты и роботы, которых появилось очень много, и волшебникам стало тяжело скрываться от людей.  
  
— Кто мешал? — недоуменно переспросил Драко.  
  
— Роботы и ракеты, — спокойно повторила Алиса. Драко вряд ли что-то понял и на этот раз, но уточнять больше не стал. — Они ломались над магическими домами и падали во дворы и на сараи. Как мы, только мы не ломались, а сели сами, потому что теперь корабли оснащаются защитой. Некоторые волшебники сейчас живут на своей отдельной планете и отказываются от наших изобретений, потому что думают, что они только портят жизнь.  
  
Драко недоверчиво прищурился.  
  
— И какая она, эта планета?  
  
Алиса задумалась.   
  
— Красивая, — наконец сказала она. — Там три солнца и разноцветное небо. И голубые горы до самых облаков. И много мостов, которые постоянно ездят туда-сюда.  
  
В голове совсем опустело.   
  
— А наши животные? — спросил вдруг Чарли, который до этого сидел молча в углу комнаты прямо на полу. Впрочем, на полу расселись и все его ребята, и даже сам Гарри, потому что места на диване хватило только для Алисы и Драко. — Драконы, например? Куда их дели, если волшебников не осталось?  
  
— Никуда, — удивилась Алиса. — Куда же их денешь? Летают себе в горах, их подкармливают смотрители. Иногда Гордыныч к ним присоединяется, когда хочет почувствовать себя диким свободным драконом. У нас в Космозо тоже жил дракон, Кузя, но он не магический, а самый простой. И он сбежал в прошлом году.  
  
— А что это за куст был с вами?   
  
— Какой куст? А, кустик, — поняла Алиса. Она засмеялась. — Он просто обычный кустик с восьмой планеты системы Альдебаран. Ужасно любопытный, поэтому постоянно увязывается за нами. И еще он дружит с нашим марсианским богомолом.  
  
Больше Чарли ничего не спрашивал. Больше вообще никто ни о чем не спрашивал, просто молча разглядывали профессора и его дочь во все глаза, забыв про остальной мир.   
  
Во дворе что-то прогудело, и все вздрогнули. Профессор немедленно поднялся с кресла.  
  
— Спасибо вам за гостеприимство, но нам пора возвращаться. Ещё раз простите за беспокойство, и прошу вас — не рассказывайте о нашем визите никому, потому что это может изменить будущее. Алиса, попрощайся.  
  
— До свидания, — вежливо сказала Алиса и, обняв дракона, вскочила на ноги. — Заходите к нам в гости, когда будете в нашем времени.  
  
— Обязательно, — растерянно отозвался Драко, смотря куда-то на потолок блуждающим взглядом. — Вы тоже заходите, если еще будете… пролетать в наших краях.   
  
Гарри начал подниматься, чтобы проводить гостей до выхода, но профессор замахал руками — и они вышли сами. Тишина тут же сменилась громкими восклицаниями и топотом ног: все бросились к окну, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на корабль.  
  
Гарри оперся спиной о холодную стену и закрыл глаза, чувствуя нарастающую дрожь пола.  
  
***  
  
— “Вы тоже заходите?” — насмешливо переспросил Гарри через пятнадцать минут, когда последний из ребят Чарли покинул дом, с трудом вспомнив, как аппарировать. Драко все еще полулежал на прежнем месте, продолжая пялиться в потолок. — Вообще-то это были магглы, Драко.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И ты пригласил их зайти еще раз.  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри сел на диван и заглянул Драко в глаза.  
  
— Эй, ты в порядке?  
  
— Да… Нет! — вдруг жалобно сказал Драко. — Нет, Поттер, я совсем, совсем не в порядке! Не каждый день на твой двор приземляются магглы и заявляют, что через несколько лет все волшебники должны будут покинуть планету!  
  
— Не должны будут, — мягко поправил Гарри, — а решат сами. И до этого еще совсем не несколько лет.  
  
— Какая разница… Я не хочу покидать Землю!  
  
От такого нелепого заявления Гарри не удержался и усмехнулся. Драко посмотрел на него сердитым взглядом — и тут же усмехнулся сам.  
  
— Хотя, — задумчиво протянул он, садясь ровно. — Хотя... У меня есть огромный козырь. Остальные-то еще не знают об этом… Почти никто! Если я первым предложу переселиться и заранее найду нам планету, вполне возможно, что… Ну, например, ее назовут в мою честь. Планета Малфой в созвездии Дракона! Звучит?  
  
Гарри кивнул, лег на диван и положил голову Драко на колени. Сразу стало очень уютно, и все проблемы отплыли на второй план.  
  
— Звучит. Только на чем ты собираешься туда лететь, если не хочешь иметь никакого дела с магглами? Это же они строят космические корабли и летают между звездами, а не мы.  
  
Отвечать Драко не стал, только закусил нижнюю губу, нахмурился и опять уставился в потолок. Гарри повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, с сожалением подумал о том, что нельзя рассказать обо всем Рону, — и тогда Драко негромко окликнул:  
  
— Поттер.  
  
— М-м?  
  
— Ты собираешься сражаться с пиратами?  
  
Гарри изумленно поднял брови, разом позабыв про Рона.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Профессор смотрел на тебя, — мрачно сказал Драко, — когда рассказывал о сказочном герое, который полетел сражаться с космическими пиратами!  
  
— Мало ли, на кого он мог смотреть. Я просто сидел напротив.  
  
— Но он сказал, что этот герой жил тут! Это ты, Поттер!   
  
— Я живу здесь не один, — напомнил Гарри, успокаиваясь. — Так что это вполне мог быть и ты.   
  
Драко вновь задумался, и думал так долго, словно и правда составлял план будущих сражений с неведомыми пиратами. Глаза постепенно начали слипаться; мозг медленно заволакивала мутная пелена. И Гарри вдруг представил Драко за рулем огромного космического корабля, с суровой серьезностью вглядывающегося в опасные и темные космические дали. Видение было таким ярким и четким, что можно было разглядеть даже массивное капитанское кресло с выбитой на спинке змеей, и длинный меч на бедре Драко, и маленькие золотистые буквы на руле.  
  
“Бесстрашный Дракон”.  
  
Гарри тихо засмеялся и проснулся от собственного смеха. И услышал, как настоящий Драко деловито говорит:  
  
— ...обзаводиться связями с магглами. Ладно, Поттер, пусть Грейнджер приводит свою подружку, все равно магглы уже побывали тут. Не уверен, что она умеет строить таких железных птиц… Но надо же с кого-то начинать!


End file.
